Confession
by Rukia-sama
Summary: It’s a love that is not allowed, it’s a secret that can’t be shared. Denying it only makes hearts ache with sadness. Actually a WAAF story. ZackxCody. Incest, Be warned!


**Title**: Confession.

**Author**: Rukia-sama

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: It's a love that is not allowed, it's a secret that can't be shared. Denying it only makes hearts ache with sadness. Actually a WAAF story. ZackxCody. Incest, Be warned!

**Disclaime**r: Do you see Zack and Cody get all lovey dovey in the real series? Oh.. Then I don't own it..

**Warning**: This story contains incest, of the twincest kind. Don't read if you don't like it.

Some babbling: They're 12, I know, there's a small time shift in this story. I'm a WAAF lover and couldn't stand writing a little one shot about the twins. Happy reading!

Cody had always thought of himself as the more adult twin. He always made his homework, listened to his mother and behaved like a good kid (most of the time). But there he was, sitting on the cold floor hopelessly sobbing. His chest felt heavy, and his eyes were sore after all the crying. He couldn't remember when he'd last cried, kindergarten? Or was it the time when Zack first had said he liked Maddie?

Today is going to be a good day, he had told himself in the morning. He had waked up first and looked at his sleeping twin before the alarm clock rang. The twins had always shared bed; it was second nature to them to always sleep with their legs tangled into each other.

Cody liked the way Zack sleep talked, the way he threw himself around in the bed and the way he would slowly open his eyes when he woke up, stare at the wall and then drop back into the warm bed. In fact he liked everything about Zack, even every single flaw.

Except from the fact that Zack had fallen in love with Maddie. They always did everything together, and that was the way it had always been. Why did love have to be any different?

XOXOXOXOX

"Why are we in here again?" Maddie's angry muttering was answered by the silence of the darkness, "Zack!" She whined, she was sitting on the floor, in a closet, with Zack, and she was not very happy. She was supposed to be selling candy in the store; instead she was stuck with a 14 old kid that appeared to have a crush on her. "Cody.." Zack mumbled, he dropped himself on the floor next to her, "I have no idea why he's doing this." Maddie sighed; she banged her head against the wall, "why oh why. What did I do to deserve this?"

Zack laughed, it felt good, he hadn't laughed since.. Well, since he had first realized that he wanted something that was so complicated that he couldn't possibly get it, more than brotherly love.

The time passed very slowly. "Wow," Zack stared at his fellow captive, "Wow what? What's so cool about being locked inside a closet?" he asked with anger.

"It wasn't that kind of wow."

"Then what was it?"

"More like wow as in you're not coming onto me."

"Say what?"

"This really was Cody's idea after all.. You weren't involved!"

"That's what I'm telling you!"

"Don't act so arrogant! This is exactly a kind of trick you would have pulled!"

"Yeah, like two years ago!"

"Ooh, so you're all grownup now?"

"I just don't like you anymore. At least not like that."

"Oh.."

They sat in shared silence for a couple of minutes. Maddie broke the awkward silence, "so.. Who **do** you like then?"

Zack didn't reply right away, he tried to keep his breathing as slow as possible, but it sped up, and Maddie couldn't help but notice. "You wouldn't understand," he hadn't told anyone about it, not a thing like that, something so forbidden and wrong.

"Incest **is** a pretty big deal, you know."

He jerked away from her, like she had burnt him. "How did you.." he couldn't finish, he couldn't remember anything so uncomfortable had happened, ever.

"It's obvious, the way you act, the way you look at him, there's those signs that you'll notice if you pay attention," she sounded like the adult she had become, "if you want to talk about it.." her words were calm and soothing. And Zack smiled to the darkness of the closet.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard. In the matter of seconds the two teenagers had jumped up from the floor and began slamming the door, and screaming for rescue.

Two very confused newly arrived guests let them out of their jail.

XOXOXOXOX

"Why the heck did you do that!"

Cody looked up from the science book he was reading, his face showed no signs of crying. "You like Maddie, right? Did you have fun?"

He wanted Zack to be happy.

He wanted Zack to be happy with someone he loved.

He wanted to help Zack.

He didn't want his brother to be grossed out over him.

"You know damn well we didn't," Zack pinned his brother to the couch, perhaps he was too forceful, because Cody let out a small whine. He loosened his grip on Cody's wrists, but just a little bit. "God, you're stupid," Zack could feel his raging anger built up inside of him, "Real stupid! You wanted to get rid of me that bad? You wanted me to rot in a closet? What do you think you are achieving, huh? You're.."

"I think I'm in love with you."

"..so stupid that I can't believe that we're twins, if I still liked Maddie I would have.. WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Cody's gaze didn't meet his brother's eyes, he flinched, tried to get his brother off of him, this was just too awkward, he moved uncomfortably underneath his twin's body. This was the kind of situation were you would want to run away. Stupid him, didn't consider that he was pinched to the couch.

"You look adorable like that," Zack's voice was calm now; one could hear the teasing and lust in his voice. Cody's eyes widened, his chest rapidly moved up and down and his cheeks were flushed. Slowly, ever so slowly, he faced his brother.

Zack kissed him, the sensation of their lips melting together sent fire down Cody's spine. Zack licked his brother's lips, and Cody opened his mouth letting Zack's tongue inside, soon they were captured in a tongue wrestling battle. Zack pushed his body closer to his twin, feeling his mirror image warmth everywhere on his own body.

Cody felt like his body was liquid and Zack's touch was the fire that sent it boiling. He let out a longing moan and collided his hips with his brother's. They parted the kiss for air, panting they stared at each other, sharing an understanding that didn't need to be put into words. They were completely at ease.

AN: I'm getting a weakness for identical twins getting it on.. Seriously, I might find myself in the Harry Potter department tomorrow, looking for stories where Fred and George are intimate.. I'm just made that way. I slash everything that can possibly be slashed. It's a sickness, don't flame me for it.

English is not my first language, and I'm 15.. So I might as well apologize for the grammar mistakes I've made along the way.

I'm tired, and I just wanted to finish this tonight. So I'll be off to bed now, if my headache isn't keeping me from sleeping.. Again.. Damn those painkillers never work..

Press the happy button and leave a review!


End file.
